


Ocean's Divide

by Jaegothis



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegothis/pseuds/Jaegothis
Summary: A coma patient, adrift in their own mind.





	Ocean's Divide

At the mercy of faded waves  
Drifting on, an endless ocean  
Dreaming but here I feel so awake  
The tides are in, eternal motion 

Stars shining bright off the water, stretch to the sunrise and farther and pray my heart keeps its beat  
And so I leave my life behind  
I'm on a voyage to nowhere- it doesn't matter, I don't care, I'm sailing aimless and free  
I wonder what I might find? 

Oh, keep me here, at peace, asleep  
In the playful breeze  
Hear the calling of the deep  
Oh, I think heaven is underneath  
In the crystal sea  
Feel it calling out to me 

Don't want to breathe if it means, letting go of this dream 

The ocean has darkened to stormy gray  
As the fog, is rolling in  
I know that my story will end today  
The water holds, what could have been

I feel the sunset is coming, the sky is darkened and stunning, my last night out on the sea  
A world created from a dream  
I see a city that's shining with glory on the horizon, could they be waiting for me?  
And yet it seems out of reach... 

Oh, feel my heartbeat start to freeze  
In these icy seas  
There's no turning back for me  
Oh, I'll find heaven underneath  
When I fall asleep  
To the rapture of the deep

Don't want to breathe if it means, letting go of this dream


End file.
